Time to Say Goodbye
by momojinxie
Summary: Set after the Phantom Lord arc. Mira receives a late late visit from a certain unexpected guest. Once again they seek comfort in each other. In a passion of pain and love that only one another could understand. LaxusxMira.


Hey lovelies it's been a while. I've been dealing with some personal issues but now I'm back! My first official Fairy Tail fanfiction (The first of many)

Takes place right after the Phantom Lord arc. One Shot. I hope you guys enjoy it. Warning rated OT for sexual situations.

Please Review.

* * *

The guild was still under reconstruction, so Mira stayed later than usual to assure that everyone made it home safe. She opened the door to her apartment and sighed as she stepped inside. The apartment just seemed too big whenever Elfman was away. She understood why he took the job with Macao and Wakaba but she still missed her brother. She smiled as she past the painting of her little sister Lisanna. "I'm home" she whispered and walked into the kitchen to make something to drink. It had been a very long day, and so it seems the guild drinks a lot more when they're actually working in comparison to when they're celebrating. She lit the stove to boil the water for her tea and made her way into her bedroom; changing into a short red laced nightgown.

She pouted a bit as she looked around the room. Now two of the three bedrooms were vacant. Lisanna's room remained untouched from the day she left it. She remembered buying that apartment so that they're family could stay together, since Elfman wasn't allowed into the girls dorm at Fairy Hills. They'd been through so much, not just her and Elfman but all of the guild and they all overcame each obstacle. They really were a family. The sound of the teapot brought her back to reality as she poured her tea into a mug. She sipped it and began to plan out her night, it was late so she figured she'd catch up on some light reading from a book Levy lent her and then call it a night.

She cuddled up on her sofa and sipped her tea. Her book settled on her thighs as she flipped the pages. She read a few chapters, staying up a bit longer then she originally intended. A steady knock at the door startled her. "H-Hang on" she set the book on the table and grabbed her robe. _Who on earth could that be? Elf can't be back yet, he'd said it'd be at least two weeks. Maybe it's one of the guild members? _She closed her robe and slowly walked over to the door. Opening it without thinking a second thought. The man standing before her caused a shiver to run down her body. Standing there, muscled arms crossed over his chest, smug smirk, and an air of arrogance. "L-Laxus what are you doing here?" He stopped by the guild earlier that day and caused some trouble, but she figured he left for a job. She didn't want him there.

He eyed her as he watched her stiffen. "Hey Mira. You gonna let me in or what?"

"What are you doing here?" she stood up straight, not wanting her fear to show.

His smirk turned into a grin. "Come on Mira you're not still mad, are you?" He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her body against his lips hungrily pressed against hers as he pushed her inside; closing the door with his foot. His kisses were something that were expected by his exterior. They were rough, selfish, almost angry. And yet they were sensual. His teeth clashed against hers as his hands greedily moved down to grip her plush bottom through the fabric of her robe and nightgown."Don't pout about it." he whispered as she pulled away for a breath. His lips crashed against hers again, and hesitantly he felt her respond. She couldn't help it, she always responded. No matter how much she didn't want to. She always did.

She could feel her resolve weaken as his tongue lashed against the top of her mouth._ No...Not this time... _She pulled herself out of his grasp "Laxus! Stop it" she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice panicked and breathy, her cheeks flushed red. "You can't just show up now and do that!" she panted. "You can't just charm your way back in here!" Once her heart calmed she glared at him, her brows furrowed, her dark blue eyes filled with anger, and a frown on lips. A look remnant of Mirajane the she devil.

"Heh, you haven't given me that look in a while..." his low voice spoke. There was a slight playfulness. He loved that look. He stepped closer. "Besides, why break a habit of a life time?" He smirked, satisfied at what he could do to her with just a kiss.

"I begged you to come back...You were nearby...we needed you...Master needed you and you wouldn't do it." She felt her lip quiver "One of our own needed our help and you abandoned us!" She let out a soft sad sigh. "Lucy may be new...but she's every bit a fairy tail member as you and I..."

"So what? The old man is fine, no one died, and the little princess didn't get taken away." He stepped closer to her.

"Is that all you can say!? That no one died?! We needed you! You know if we could have called Gildarts, Mystogan, or any other member of the Thunder Legion we would have but...you were all we had left...you're easily one of the strongest in the guild, you could have stopped Phantom Lord." She looked down "But...you abandoned you're family!" she looked up to him as tears spilled down her cheek.

"I hardly call Fairy Tail a family. That old man let's in any sob story that he comes across and calls them his children. I don't even know half those people and you expect me to go out of my way to help some girl I haven't even met?" he scoffed. "And by the way, you're calling me selfish but all she had to do was turn herself in and no one would have had to her hurt. She's been with the guild for how long? A few weeks? Look at how many people got hurt because of her."

"Fairy Tail doesn't turn in it's own!" she cried, her fist tightened."You didn't want to do her a favor because you didn't know her...well you know me...I needed you...you left me." she wiped away her tears. "Our guild was attacked, Levy and her team were hospitalized...So many people were injured...and we were helpless..." _Elfman, Master, Macao..our family was attacked... _

He honestly couldn't care less about Phantom Lord, but she was finally beginning to piss him off. He felt his anger rising. "You think you're so much better than me." His voice cold and threatening. "What about you!?"

"W-What?"

"I hardly call having two S class mages and gramps helpless."

"Laxus you know I don't-"

"And if you ever stop walloying in your self pity then you could have done something! You could have taken Phantom Lord out. You think Lisanna would want to see you like this? Weak? Helpless? Begging for my help when there is nothing wrong with you! How many people need to get hurt before you do something, if you don't watch it you might lose your own brother too because you're just going to stand on the sidelines and cry. What happened to your will to fight!? What would Lisanna think of you now!? You're pathetic!" He looked away from her wishing that he hadn't said that last line. Even he knew that was too far. "Mira..." he reached out. Regret etched on his face.

SLAP!

Her hand moved before she could think. Leaving a small red hand print on his cheek. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment before her gaze fell to the ground, her body shaking as soft sobs escaped her mouth. "I hate you...h-how could you be so heartless..."

He pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "I'm sorry..." He couldn't blame her for it. He deserved the slap.

Her small hands began beating at his chest. "I hate you..." she whispered. "I hate you so much..."

"No...you don't" He pressed her head closer, allowing her to cry into him. "You don't hate me..." his voice wasn't smug, or sarcastic. He had a gentle tone. It wasn't that he was so arrogant that he thought that she couldn't hate him. It was that he knew she was lying. He knew how much she cared about him. She had always loved him. Even when he didn't deserve it.

She sobbed quietly. "I...I should...I should hate you..."

She began to calm down as he ran his hand down her hair soothing her. "Don't cry..." Soon she tired herself out against him and he laid her down on the couch. He couldn't allow himself to leave just yet so he took a seat beside her. It was hard to believe that this was his Mira. They've had a complicated relationship these past two years. He found himself thinking back to when Lisanna died.

Laxus was coming home from a solo mission. He had been gone for two weeks and honestly as much as he complained about Fairy Tail, it was still home. Normally he could hear the jolly cries of the drunkards half way down the block. But today it was quiet; Eerily quiet. He walked through the doors, expecting to see the usual brawl between Gray and Natsu, or even Erza and Mira. But the sight before him was one he wasn't prepared for. Everyone was still. There was a dark cloud that loomed over Fairy Tail. Looking over the room he could see Levy hugging Cana, crying. Natsu's fist were tightened as he looked down. Immediately his thoughts went to his grandfather. _Had something happened to gramps?_ Normally Natsu would leap at him, yelling about a fight, and Lisanna would try to stop him every time he got back from a job. But today was different. Natsu barley acknowledged him, and Lisanna as well as the rest of her siblings were nowhere to be found. He walked over to Erza. "What happened?!"

His voice startled her back to reality. She was just staring off into space. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Lisanna..." her voice trailed softly. "She..." She stifled back a sob and looked up at him. "She's gone..."

He stared at her in shock. He'd been in that guild since he was a kid, he grew up with most of his guild mates and despite all the dangerous jobs that were available. He hadn't loss someone before. People would leave daily to go and do a job, and they always came back. They were always expected to come back. "What do you mean she gone...? How? What happened to her?" He hadn't been particularly close to Lisanna, but he was close to Gray and Natsu when he was a kid. And it was almost impossible to find Natsu without Lisanna following him along like a baby duck. She never left his side.

"She went on an S-Class mission with Mira and Elfman...she...died in battle against the monster...it was too strong..."

"Why the hell was she on an S Class mission!?" his voice roared startling Erza. "You should have gone with Mira!" his attention turned to Natsu "And where the hell were you!? Why'd you let her go?!" he punched the wall beside Erza. "Why the hell did gramps let her go!?" He sighed as he brought his hand to his side. "This! This is exactly what happens when you let anyone join Fairy Tail! Lisanna...she should have never been here...if she wasn't in this guild she would still be alive." He tightened his fist and turned toward the door. "When I inherit Fairy Tail stuff like this would never happen! weaklings would never be allowed in...I would never let anyone go on a mission that couldn't handle it..." he stormed out, his fur jacket flowing behind him as he left. He didn't know why, but he found himself outside of Mira's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Go away..." a small voice mumbled.

He almost didn't recognize it. It didn't have the same fire as Mira, it wasn't just that it was sad. It was soft. It reminded him of Lisanna, but he knew that couldn't of been right. "Mira, it's me." Slowly the door opened and the young S class mage stood before him. He could tell that she'd been crying. He could tell that was all she'd been doing. He stepped inside of her apartment and looked around. "Where's Elf?"

"At Lisanna's grave...he's been there all day..." she crossed her arms over her chest, and took a seat on the couch. He closed the door behind him and followed her inside.

"What really happened?" He could hear her take in a sharp breath. "Erza told me that she died on a mission...that a monster killed her. But Lisanna's not stupid, she would have known to retreat. She would have evacuated the area, retreated and regrouped...Now what happened?"

"I...I took her and Elfman with me. It was an emergency request, and I was the only S Class mage there. I figured Lisanna and Elf could use the field work for experience to get a feel for what those jobs are like...I should have taken Natsu with me...I asked him to go but...we ended up leaving without him...The monster was more than I had bargained for...I was getting beaten up pretty badly, and Lisanna went to make sure the city was evacuated...Elf...he tried to help me...he...tried..He did a full body take over of the monster..."

"Idiot." he knew Elfman wasn't strong enough for that, he barely had the experience with partial takeovers and to try a full body take over on such a strong beast was suicide.

"Lisanna tried to talk him back...it was the only way to get him to return to his sense...and he..." her voice broke as she cried. Shaking her head she sobbed "It wasn't his fault..."

"The hell it wasn't!"

"Stop it! Laxus...why are you here...? Is it out of pity...? Is it to remind me that this wouldn't have happened if I was strong enough...? That this wouldn't happen if Erza went instead of me..? That I'm the weakest S Class mage in our guild! Or are you here to help...?"

"How can I help?" The last thing he wanted was to make this worst for her. He wanted to console her and help her but what could be said to someone that lost a loved one. If eyes were the window into her soul, and a reflection of her magic he could see her's breaking.

She cupped his cheek and leaned into him "Distract me..." she pressed her lips against his.

"Mira..." He stiffened at first, surprised by her advances. It wasn't that he didn't find Mira attractive, she was very beautiful. She was feisty, strong, and sexy; exactly his type. She was four years younger than him, but that didn't bother him either. She was a woman. A small part of him felt like he was taking advantage of the situation, but she asked him to distract her and if this was all he could do for her then he'd help her. He kissed her back hungrily. He figured he was more experienced than her, and originally he intended to take it easy. But he was surprised by how deeply she kissed him or how desperately her hands moved down his chest. He picked her up effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his waist as he made his way to her bedroom. The kisses never missing a beat. He tossed her on her bed and climbed over her, departing his coat on the floor. That day was the beginning of their strange and complicated relationship.

Over the years they would always find solace in one another. Fill the void of any troubles with each other. Laxus was barley ever home because he was constantly taking jobs, but he still found time to drop by to Mira's house and give her a visit. He'd always been a jerk, and it seems he's only gotten worst over the past few years but the Phantom Lord fight was the last straw. She lost her patience with him. She wanted to cut all ties, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Mira began to wake up from her slumber and looked around the room. She was surprised to be on the couch. Looking down she saw Laxus's coat draped over her petite form. "Laxus?" she sat up, letting the coat pool at her waist and noticed him sleeping on the arm chair, leaning on his hand. She sighed to herself as she got out of bed. "You jerk..." she mumbled to herself and gathered his coat in her arms. They'd argued often with how they viewed the guild. She was used to it by now, and despite any harsh words she always forgave him. She just had a big heart and she promised to live her life they way Lisanna would. Loving, happily, and forgiving. She gazed down at Laxus's sleeping face and allowed her fingers to caress his cheek. "Why do you always have to act like people don't matter...? Why do you always have to push us away...?You weren't always like that..." she sighed softly "One day you're going to push too hard..and you're going to end up alone...I never wanted that for you.." She leaned down and draped his coat over him. Before she could move away, his hand moved to the back of her neck to hold her as he leaned up and kissed her gently. A small smirk played on his lips. "L-Laxus you're awake?" she blushed softly.

"Don't worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself." he tugged her on to his lap and kissed her neck sensually. He nipped and licked at her soft pale skin enticing small moans to escape her lips. "Don't be mad at me..." he whispered in a voice so low she could barley hear it. His hands moved to her hips and tugged her closer to him, as he slid the thin fabric of the robe and nightgown upwards, revealing her soft, full bottom. "Heh..." he grinned as kisses moved lower.

She closed her eyes blissfully and arched her back, pressing her chest into his. Feeling his kisses travel down her neck, over her collarbone, toward the top of her full breast that peaked out from her nightgown. "Laxus..." she whispered his name. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he tugged down the top of her nightgown. Her eyes met with his, she gazed deeply at him, her fingers brushing at the blonde hair just above his nape. _This has to be the last time...I can't keep doing this...not after what you did to our guild..Not after you turned your back on us..._

It was as if he understood her thoughts. He glanced up at her and there was the smallest hint of sadness in his eyes as he gave a subtle nod. His lips moved to her breast as he began to softly shower them with kisses. He wasn't very good with words. He knew how to hurt people with them, and he could cut deep with his comments, but apologizing was different. He gave comfort through his actions.

She never really knew her feelings for him. She knew that she had a crush on him when they were younger. He had the most potential out of all of them. He was strong, and older so she couldn't help but look up to him. He even complimented her when she was promoted to S class. But there was one thing he didn't do that everyone else did when Lisanna died. He never gave her that pity look. She hated that look. She hated that people looked at her like she was weak and could break. She hated that people looked at her like she couldn't protect her family. She hated that people looked at her like she was pathetic. Laxus never did. He seemed more angry than anything. But pity wasn't something she thought he was capable of. She loved him for that.

She gasped as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to her room. The way he'd always done on their nights together. Some nights he was rough, others he was gentler with her, but he was always passionate. Once he placed her on the bed he removed his shirt, and boots and began to unbuckle his belt. She slipped out of her own robe and reached out to him, pulling him closer by his belt. The action caught him off guard, but he smirked down at her. She slowly rose about of bed and trailed kisses up his muscular abs, toward his chest. Her hands still removing his belt and pants. She subtly ran her hand over the front of his boxers and his breath hitched. "Mira..." he grunted. As her lips reached his face she peppered kisses along his jawline. His hands moved to the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head in one swift motion. She'd only grown more and more beautiful, but he missed the fire that she used to have. The power she possessed was breathtaking. And it was only in moments like this that he could see a glimps into the old Mira. Only when he got her all riled up could he see the essence of the she devil that resided in her. A low moan resonated in his throat as she bit and tugged on his lower lip and pulled him into bed. "Minx" he growled as he crawled on top of her.

Their night was filled with more passion than usual. Intense kisses, and sensual screams. A need that could only be fulfilled by one another. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this would be the last time. He knew that she'd never forgive him for what he was about to do. She laid splayed on top of his chest, breathing softly as she slept, the blanket over both their sweat covered bodies. He looked down at her and comb through her long white hair. Her bangs covered her eyes, since they were free from her hair tie. He grinned as he glanced down at the scratches that she left and those were only the ones on his shoulders and chest, he could only imagine what his back looked like. But she wasn't coming out of this unmarked, his teasing bites and kisses were already beginning to bruise.

Morning was approaching and normally he would have left long ago in the middle of the night, but since Elfman was away he stayed. Or at least that what he tried to convince himself of. He wasn't the stay the night type of guy. He was the do the job and leave man. Mira knew that, and after these two years of their relationship she never asked for more. She never asked him to stay the night, she never asked for a real relationship or for him to stop fooling around. She never asked for any of the things she deserved. She just accepted things the way they were. It was as if she didn't expect anything of him. He didn't know why, but that angered him a bit. He sighed. _Not that it matters..._ He gently rolled her off of his chest and placed her down on the mattress as delicately as he could, not wanting to wake her. He looked down at her and stole a kiss on her soft lips before grabbing his underwear and slipping it on. Once he was dressed he laced up his boots and heard a small noise from the bed.

"Mmm...Laxus?" her sweet sleepy voice mumbled as a small yawn followed. She sat up and the blanket fell from her body exposing her breast. "What are you still doing here?" She gasped feeling her robe being tossed at her face.

"Cover up, you don't wanna catch a cold." He watched as she put the robe on and covered herself with the blanket. She looked up in anticipation still awaiting and answer. "I just fell asleep." he lied. "But I'm leaving now." he draped his coat over his shoulders and made his way for the door. He stopped and looked back at her. "The Fantasia parade is coming up...are you going to enter the Miss Fairy Tail contest?"

She was noticeably confused by his question but nodded. "Yeah, I'm the reigning champion so I have to enter." she smiled and hugged her knees. She thought that maybe he was considering attending the festival. He chose to be out of town for the last few years and just didn't watch or participate in the Fantasia parade. He always said it wasn't his seen, but she knew him better than that.

"Maybe you should think about retiring...You probably shouldn't enter this year..." That was all he said before he left her room, and soon she heard the sound of him closing her apartment door. _Goodbye Mira..._

She laid in bed and sighed; her body aching in a way that only Laxus could make it.. _I'll never understand that man..._She covered her eyes with her arm and frowned. "But somehow it really did feel like that was the last time..."

**End**

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it please review. I pretty much meant for this to be a one shot, but I might consider adding an extra chapter if anyone is interested. Thanks for all your support!


End file.
